


Power Over Me

by ShotsbyShae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Loki has the Tesseract and can literally go anywhere he wants, so why does he keep getting drawn back to the broken little witch Steve Rogers abandoned? You saved him once, although you don't know it, maybe he can return the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

** _I wanna be king in your story_ ** ** _, I wanna know who you are._ **

** **

** _New York, 2012_ **

“Join me,” the words are dripping with malice and the Cheshire Cat grin on his face unsettles you as he grips the front of your suit tighter with one hand, pulling you closer to him.

Standing your ground, you stare down the god, whose face is so close his nose almost brushes against yours. You can see the beads of sweat trailing along his temples, “Not a chance.”

“Such a waste,” he gives a shake of his head before he releases his grip on you, shoving his palm into your chest, pushing you off the ledge of the building. Loki turns from the ledge and starts to walk back into the interior of Stark Tower when the familiar sound of Stark’s suit has him glance back over his shoulder.

“Leave some of him for the rest of us,” Tony orders, dropping you back on your feet before flying off after a rogue Chitauri.

“Did you change your mind?” The sarcasm in his voice is short lived as you fling him back, sending him tumbling down the steps in front of the stocked bar with just a flick of your wrist. He pushes up from the floor, leaning back against the bar, a look of intrigue on his features as he watches you.

You’re down the stairs and on him – straddling him – your hips pinning him to the tile floor. Your mind can barely catch up with your basic survival instincts, as your hand wraps around his neck, squeezing tightly, while shoving him against the bar.

“That’s it,” Loki’s enjoying this, his words vicious, “own the darkness.” You hesitate, jaw clenching and he prods, “What’s the matter, little witch? Not strong enough?”

Raising your free hand, you begin to move your fingers delicately as the man’s mouth opens against his will and his life force flows from his lips in blue waves. You unclench your jaw – after all, you've never tasted a god before. The power within him is unlike anything you've ever consumed, as an icy chill spreads throughout your body – clashing with the fire in your veins – the chaos is euphoric. With a malicious grin, Loki opens his mouth wider for you, seeing the pure ecstasy spread across your features as a darkness flashes in your eyes before you shut them tightly.

You don’t feel the large arm slip around your waist, only the swift movement as Thor jerks you away from his brother, “Loki, enough!”

“You _were _always no fun brother,” the trickster’s words echo as you blink rapidly, trying to bring your surroundings back into focus.

Glancing at Thor’s massive hand on your shoulder, you wonder if he’s always been this large – he’s a giant compared to you.

“Hey,” the words sound far off, but another set of strong hands are on your face. “Look at me.” Your head is being tilted upward and Steve’s blue eyes are bearing down on your, full of concern, “Are you okay?”

The sheer bliss you were experiencing is now subsiding and your breathing quickens as realization hits you, “Yea, I’m sorry.” Clinging to his arm for support, you glance from Loki back up to Steve, “He threw me off the building – I lost control.”

Rogers pulls you into his side protectively as he lightly kisses your temple, speaking softly, “It’s okay.”

The interaction between the two of you repulses Loki and he rolls his eyes as Thor grabs his arm, jerking him to his feet.

**2023**

He hadn’t planned on ending up in this year, much less in this city, but once he had, his first thoughts were of you. After obtaining the Tesseract, Loki had followed his own timeline, to see where his future would lead and saw the man he would become. He had managed to go from the villain, to standing alongside his brother to fight Hela and save the people of Asgard, only to die at the hands of Thanos, never giving him the chance to tell you that you had played a part in that transformation. He had tried to kill you once, then you had become a friend, but in truth all Loki really wanted was for you to look at him with the same adoration you had shown for Steve Rogers. You were an extraordinary witch, gifted with dark magic, but you didn’t let it consume you, which he found fascinating. Maybe that’s part of whatever it is that keeps drawing him back to you. 

The place is the epitome of dive bars and under any other circumstance, he wouldn’t be caught dead near an establishment such as this, yet he finds himself here more and more frequently because this is your hunting grounds. He always sits in the darkest corner of the bar, watching you dance with a stranger – some nights it’s men, others it’s women – grinding your hips against theirs to the music, a half-empty high ball glass in one hand. Your eye make-up always darker than you used to wear it and he wonders what you’re trying to hide – sadness. You’ve always been so strong, but now, he hardly recognizes the woman before him, because now, you’re broken. Your righteous Captain America is gone - abandoned you for another.

He watches as your other hand pulls the stranger’s face to yours, and no one else notices the waves of blue coursing from the man’s mouth as you suck at his life force. You never take enough for your victim to notice, just enough for you to get a rush. He is amazed with your self-control, but slightly disturbed, the version of you he’s seen never uses dark magic. Under any other circumstance, this would be of no concern to Loki, but he is aware of the toll dark magic can have on a witch’s soul. At one time it was your darkness that drew him in, but now he’s seen the future, and it’s your light he admires the most. He’ll be damned if he’s going to sit idly by and watch you diminish it because of some stupid mortal.

***

As soon as you open the door to your apartment, you get the overwhelming sensation that you are not alone. It’s pitch black inside and you know you left the lamp in the hallway on. You close the door behind you carefully before reaching for the light switch. As you flip the switch, you spin quickly, shoving the man behind you against the wall, holding the blade of your dagger against his throat.

“Easy, little witch,” Loki holds his hands up defenseless, glancing at the dagger. “Did I teach you that?”

You look at him curiously, knowing this isn’t the same man you saw last, “Not this version of you. When are you from?”

“Hard to say,” he replies. “We only recently met in my timeline.”

You take a step back, keeping the blade pointed at him, “Great, so the dick version?” He gives a slow smile as you continue, “What do you want?”

“To see how you are.”

You furrow your brow in disbelief, “You tried to kill me.”

“True,” Loki responds, adjusting the jacket of his suit, “but, I’ve seen the future version of us, and we were dare I say – friends – before my untimely death.”

You look him up and down closely before responding coldly, “Well, you’re not him.”

“And you’re not _her_ either,” he retorts, causing you to clench your jaw. “The version of you I saw would never use dark magic so frivolously.”

“You should leave,” you turn, walking away.

He begins following along behind you, “I can imagine what that must feel like, being abandoned by everyone you love.”

His words are like a knife in your heart, but the worst part is, he’s right. You’ve been living with this pain for the last few months. First with Natasha and Tony’s sacrifice, then with Steve choosing to go live with her after everything the two of you had been through, and Thor couldn’t even stay on the same fucking planet as you.

“The pain you must feel…” he sympathizes, “I’m not here to judge for how you are dealing with that.”

“What do you want then Loki?” You fight the lump rising in your throat, grabbing the edge of your kitchen counter to steady yourself.

“Nothing,” his tone is slightly colder than before, “but I do have a proposition for you.”

You close your eyes as the trickster moves to lean against the counter across from you. _A proposition, _you think to yourself, _of course. _Loki had tried to recruit you during his attack on New York because of your _abilities _and when you refused, he threw you off a building. He’s only ever been fascinated with your powers, even when the two of you were friends, there was an underlying sense of dread that at any time he might stab you in the back.

“I’m not interested in another one of your propositions,” you flick your eyes up at him.

“Not like that,” he says sincerely, “I’m offering you – an escape – albeit, healthier than your current one. I won’t ask you to use your powers – ever.”

Your eyes narrow at him curiously, “What kind of escape?”

“Come travel with me.”

You look at him in disbelief as you try to gauge the situation, seeing the seriousness in his face, “What? Where would _we _travel?”

The corners of his mouth turn up in a mischievous smile and for a second you swear his eyes flash a little brighter blue, “Wherever – _whenever_ – you want my dear.”

**_Los Angeles, 1981_ **

Loki adjusts the black leather jacket he’s wearing over an emerald green pocket tee. He abhors the ripped denim jeans you insisted he wear, but you were the expert on mortal fashion, so he had agreed.

You’re wearing a red and black plaid skirt with fishnet stockings and a black tank top layered with a denim jacket. Your hair is teased, and your make-up is still dark, but there’s a smile on your lips as you stare over the balcony, watching the fight break out on the floor below the two of you. The joy on your face is an improvement from how he’d found you.

“All of time and space,” Loki leans close, and his breath on your ear sends an unwelcomed shiver down your spine, “and you choose this.”

You don’t look away from the bar brawl below as you speak to the man beside you, “This was the very first concert Motley Crue played together. This is a historic moment.”

The trickster rolls his eyes before leaning against the rail beside you, not impressed with your choice. Below, the fighting has broken up and the band is setting back up to continue with their set. You glance over at the completely uninterested look on Loki’s face as he stares down at the men moving around below you.

A small laugh escapes your lips and it surprises you. It feels like forever since you’ve had a reason to smile, much less laugh, and the sound is foreign to you, “You really hate this, don’t you?”

Loki cuts his eyes over to you, “Whatever makes you happy my dear.”

“Why the concern with my happiness?” You prop your elbow on the rail, resting your chin on the heel of your hand, your fingers curled against your lips.

“I’ve seen what you've done,” the response is slow, “for everyone else on your _so-called_ team. You shouldn’t be having to resort to what you were doing to get away from the pain.”

You glance back down as the band starts to play, knowing his words are true. You weren’t proud of how you’d been dealing with your grief. Feeding on someone’s life force was the only way to numb the pain, it was an ecstasy rush unlike anything you’d ever felt before. You only wished mortals gave you the same sense of euphoria the god beside you had given, but you quickly push that thought out of your mind. The only issue was everytime you used dark magic, it felt as if it left a tiny mark on your soul and you often wondered how many marks were too many?

“I could help you,” Loki’s voice is soft, genuine, almost, “if you ever want to forget. I could do that for you.”

You shake your head quickly, bringing your eyes back to meet his, “No, thank you though.”

Later, Loki grabs your wrist harshly as he stops you from using an unsuspecting man with shaggy blonde hair as your drug of choice for the night. You look up at him in embarrassment, his fingers still clutching your wrist tightly.

“You’re better than this,” he says sternly, “No more – understood – that’s my only request, or I will take the pain away, without your permission.”

“Thought you wanted me to own my darkness,” the words are a bit seductive and surprise even you as they come out of your mouth.

“Not like that,” Loki responds glaring down at you, carefully releasing your wrist.

You hold his gaze defiantly for a moment before giving him a small nod of understanding.

** _Spain, 1902_ **

Your pace quickens as you rush down the sidewalk, the book tucked carefully inside the black robes you’re wearing. Glancing back over your shoulder at the monastery, you make sure no one is following, but your foot lands on one of the cobblestones wrong, causing you to lose your balance. An arm snakes its way around your waist, saving you from toppling over into the street.

“Hi,” Loki keeps you balanced as he takes in your appearance, “where were you and why are you dressed like a nun?”

You raise an eyebrow at his reference, “How do you know what nuns dress like?”

“I’ve been to Midgard more than once,” he retorts. “I’m not an imbecile. What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” you say innocently enough.

“Not nothing,” Loki smiles, “you’re scheming – I can tell.” He pauses as he releases you, turning to walk away, “It’s brilliant.”

You take a couple quick steps to catch up with him before you say, “So, you’re not mad?”

You hadn’t told him about your plan to steal the Book of the Damned, after all, he had never met Charlie Bradbury. You knew you couldn’t save Tony or Natasha, but maybe this was one death you could prevent.

“Of course not,” he says nonchalantly, “you’re rather cute when you scheme.”

** _Clarius_ **

“Loki...” you don’t look away from the night sky as you take in the billions of brightly shining stars above you. “This is…wow.”

“You wanted stars,” the trickster replies casually, before he climbs up onto the rock formation behind you. You turn to look at him and he offers you a hand, which you accept and join him on top of the stone.

You sit down first, still enamored with the view above you, and he sits as you say, “They feel so much closer than back home.”

“There’s no better place in the galaxy for star-gazing,” Loki comments.

The smirk on your lips can’t be hidden as you glance over at him, “So, there is more than just tricks and dramatic flair under there.”

“I’m not dramatic,” his look is defensive.

The narrow-eyed expression you give him gains an eye roll and you lie back against the rock. He joins you, and after a few moments, begins pointing out constellations you’ve never even heard of. If someone had told you a few years ago that you would spend a couple hours star gazing with the god of mischief, you would have laughed in their face. However, this isn’t the same man who had tried to kill you all those years ago – he’s different now – in a way that you’re unsure about.

** _New York, 1946_ **

“I just want to see,” you say calmly, “the life she’s supposed to have without him.”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” his response is hesitant, looking across to the woman sitting on the park bench, but before he can look back to you, you’re already halfway to her.

The god of mischief watches as you sit beside the woman on the bench and begin to make small talk with her. Your ability to touch someone and see their entire future is another one of your dark talents. He watches as you take the woman’s hand in yours sweetly and even from the bench across the path, he can see the bright blue flash in your eyes as well as Peggy Carter’s.

****

“Are you sure?” Loki's tone is apprehensive, as he stands beside possibly the largest tree in the park.

“It’s not about me,” you reply, “this is for her. It was selfish of him to just take away the happiness she found once she had let him go. He was the one telling everyone to move on, but he never did and to go back and wreck her timeline – “

Your tone is venomous, and Loki has never seen you this angry before. He’s curious what future you saw for Peggy as you pace back and forth in front of him on the grass.

“This will alter his timeline.”

“I don’t give a shit,” you reply, “he abandoned everyone and it’s not fair to her.”

“He will never forgive you for this,” Loki steps in front of you, to halt your pacing, touching your arm gently. “As much as I would love that – are you certain?”

“I don’t care,” he can see the sadness in your eyes as you look up at him, “I already lost him.”

Loki watches from across the street as you talk with Agent Carter and he sees the small waves of blue light which begin to manifest from your fingertips as you speak. The dark-haired woman in an apparent trance and oblivious to the magic you’re weaving around her. Even with the power you possess, you’re more concerned with another person’s happiness than you are your own. He’d give you the universe on a gold platter if you’d let him. 

** _Asgard_ **

“Is that her?” You question, looking across the garden at a woman who is walking with a young boy with jet black hair.

Loki gives a nod of his head, a sad, reminiscent look in his eye as he watches the events unfold before him. He’s wearing his usually black and green, while your dress is a bright blue color with a silver breast plate and wrist guards.

“Look how adorable you were,” you say jokingly, shoving his arm with your hand, “it’s always the cute ones you have to watch out for – they’ll try to take over the world.”

“Funny,” he remarks, “come, let’s go this way.”

He starts down an opposite path in the garden, away from the path Frigga and young Loki are walking. You follow along beside him quietly watching as he examines the different flowers and plants. _“Take me somewhere you want to see.” _Those had been your words to him after the last trip to 1946. You hadn’t expected for him to bring you to his home, although you had heard Thor tell stories of how beautiful it was, his words could never do Asgard justice.

“She seems like a wonderful person,” you comment, noticing as he glances back across the large garden to the woman.

“She was,” he replies, “she always showed me nothing but kindness and love. She saw the good in me, even when I refused to believe it was there.”

There is a moment of silence as you continue along the cobblestone walkway and you finally speak up, “Well, the first time I met you…”

“I tried to kill you,” Loki interrupts, glancing down at you.

“True,” you reply, “but given the circumstances…”

Your words are interrupted again as someone taps gently on one of your wrist guards, causing you to stop walking and turn to look down at the dark-haired child standing behind you. Loki stands frozen as he stares down at his younger self, not saying a word as the child doesn’t even acknowledge his presence, but speaks to you instead, “Excuse me miss.”

“Hi,” you squat down to be eye level with the young boy and you notice the bright blue flower in his hand.

“I couldn’t help it,” he begins shyly, “but I could feel your sadness.”

Your eyes widen in shock at the revelation and you glance up at the man standing beside you in disbelief before looking back at the child. He offers you the flower from his hand and you take it offering him a warm smile.

“Thank you.”

“I don’t know what someone as pretty as you could possibly be sad about,” the little boy states, his blue eyes staring into yours innocently.

“Well,” you begin slowly, glancing down at the flower for a moment, “I lost a friend.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, offering his hand to you, “My name’s Loki – I could be your friend, if you’d like?”

You take his small hand in yours, “I’d like that very much.” You cut your eyes up to see a smile on Loki’s face as he watches you interact with his younger self.

“Loki,” Frigga’s voice calls from across the garden.

“I have to go,” the little boy says, “I’ll see you again soon?”

You nod enthusiastically as the boy smiles before running off down the path.

You stand back up, twirling the flower between your fingers, as you stare at the trickster, “I think we just changed your timeline.”

“How so?” Loki questions.

“Because now, you might have a crush,” you smirk, glancing back to the little boy running across the garden.

“Unlikely,” he responds coolly, before you loop your arm through his and the two of you continue to walk down the path.

** _London_ ** ** 1970**

Loki sits outside the small café waiting on you, a smile on his face as he watches a young couple a few tables away. It’s obvious to anyone nearby that they are very much in love. They exude it, with small touches and playful kisses. The girl moves closer to her boyfriend on the bench they share as she leans into him, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment. The action reminds Loki of the night before and your terrible movie choices, although the scary movie you had picked out was the reason you ended up practically buried into his side on the couch, so it wasn’t that bad after all. You had fallen asleep there on his shoulder and he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he had started the movie over once it went off, just as an excuse to hold you for a little while longer.

He’s calmly sipping a cup of coffee when he notices you running down the sidewalk towards him, an old leather-bound book tucked under one arm and a hatchet in your opposite hand. He jumps up quickly, rushing to you as you come to a frantic stop.

“Bad news,” you say, out of breath, “we have to skip the museum tour.”

“What did you do?”

“I had to pick something up,” you reply, “and the previous owners weren’t happy about it.”

“Why do you have a hatchet?”

“Because they tried to stop me,” you say matter-of-factly.

“You’re a witch,” Loki looks at you in confusion, “you had other options.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them.”

“It’s a hatchet!”

“It was only to scare them,” you reply before tossing the weapon across the bushes beside you.

“You said you were going shopping,” he narrows his eyes at you.

“Technically,” you smirk, “I was.”

“Technically,” his smile is just as mischievous, “you’re scheming.”

“You love it,” you quip, grabbing his arm and turning him to walk down the sidewalk with you.

“You have no idea.”

** _Kansas, 2012_ **

“This place looks abandoned,” Loki states looking up at the dilapidated building.

“It is,” you reply, pulling a key from your pocket, “but it won’t be in another year.”

You open the door to the bunker and Loki follows you down the staircase as you flip the power switch to illuminate the inside.

“Whose place is this?” He questions, walking along the expansive bookshelves as you fumble in a drawer for a pen and paper.

“Friend of a friend,” you reply as you begin to write on the paper.

“You’re scheming again,” Loki smiles as he approaches, looking over your shoulder at the note.

** _Dear Winchesters,_ **

** _This is The Book of the Damned, you’re welcome. This other book is the Black Grimoire, so keep it locked away please._ **

“You’re not slightly curious what’s in that book?” Loki questions as he leans down, his face beside yours as he flips the grimoire open with one hand.

“No,” you glance over at him, closing the book, “I’m powerful enough without it. That’s equivalent to witch steroids – I have enough dark magic in me without juicing.”

“You really are quite astonishing,” Loki cuts his eyes over to you, “just how powerful are you?”

Maintaining eye contact with the man, you begin slowly, “Tell me one of your greatest fears,”

“Being loved,” the response comes without hesitation, almost robotically, “because I don’t deserve it.” He blinks in realization of his answer, knowing you forced the truth from his mouth.

“That’s dark,” you respond sadly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Everyone deserves to be loved.”

“What other surprises are you hiding?” He questions quietly, enamored with you.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You smirk before stepping away from the table.

“Oh, would I.”

** _Paris, 1890_ **

He stands outside the building waiting for you, dressed much like the rest of the men who are entering the doors behind him, in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. The trickster spots you through the small crowd of people as you glance around for him and he notes your eye make-up is not as dark it’s been. The emerald green dress you’re wearing is unlike anything he’s ever seen you in, the corset top clings to your waist while pushing your breasts together, and he suddenly has a new fascination with this Midgard fashion. There are no sleeves and you have your hair pinned up, leaving your shoulders and neck bare. Gloves the same color green run up the length of your arms, stopping at your elbows, and he watches as one hand gathers the length of the dress up as you start to move towards him.

“Hi,” Loki greets, finally meeting your gaze, noting the small smile on your lips, “you look…” He pauses, words elude him, and he knits his brows together as he licks his lips nervously.

“Are you speechless?” You joke as you reach up to straighten his tie.

“You look…ravishing,” he finally says quietly, taking one of your hands in his.

“And to think,” you flash him a smirk, “you didn’t want to come.”

“I can be a fool sometimes,” Loki says as if still entranced by your presence.

“Come on,” you tug on the hand you’re still holding, “we’ll miss the show.”

The two of you turn and head toward the entrance below the giant windmill and the signage reading: **_Moulin Rouge._**

***

“Dance with me,” the request is innocent, your intention is not. You’ve been watching an older sleaze ball harass one of the younger dancers for several minutes now.

“I doubt you can keep up,” he stands from the table, offering you his hand, “but if the lady insists.”

You place your hand in his, following him into the mass of people and your surprised when he twirls you quickly into his chest. He smirks as you regain your composure, moving your left hand to his shoulder while he expertly takes your right hand in his.

“Everything alright?” His whispers his question after he watches your body tense up. His hand on your waist, pulling you closer into him is more intimate than the two of you have been since starting this little adventure.

You try to steady your breathing, remembering the reason behind this whole idea, however, his hands on you were giving you a new reason for it.

“Yea,” your response is a little more breathless than you want it to sound and his smile isn’t lost on you, but you smile back, your body defying the confusion reigning in your mind. After a moment, you look past Loki to the sleaze ball who was your original target and the god follows your gaze, watching as the man runs a greedy hand up the young dancer’s thigh. The disgust and embarrassment evident on her face as she tries to pull away. Loki feels your left hand leave his shoulder momentarily, and suddenly the old man begins to grab at his throat, his face panic stricken as he falls to the floor. Other patrons rush to his side to help him as he chokes, giving the young girl a chance to escape and make her way backstage.

The god of mischief slowly turns back to look at you curiously, “Was that you?”

You glance up at him, wide-eyed and innocent, a smile playing at the corners of your lips, “Whatever do you mean?”

A laugh escapes his lips before he begins to skillfully move with you through the mass of dancing bodies, the two of you cheek to cheek. His breath warm against your ear, “You are a goddess.”

The words give you goosebumps and you pull back slightly to meet his gaze, “That’s quite a compliment from a god.”

“It shouldn’t take a god,” he says quietly, and you can see the sincerity in his eyes. “If the mortal couldn’t see all that you are – it’s his loss.”

You lean back into him, placing your cheek against his, feeling more comfortable in his arms than you know you should.

**2023**

Sleep eludes you, after your evening of dancing, so you make your way down the hall, heading for your kitchen, when the sight of the trickster on your couch makes you stop in your tracks. He’s sleeping peacefully and you wonder what it is he’s dreaming of as you make your way to sit on the coffee table across from him. The thought alone is wrong, but Loki’s not exactly an open book, so maybe getting inside his head would give you a little more insight into what his plans are. Dream walking isn’t something you like to do, it’s an invasion of privacy, but there are exceptions. You focus on the man before you as you close your eyes.

_It takes a moment for you to realize what’s happening. Loki stands with his back to you, and you watch as he forcefully lifts the person in front of him up and takes a step forward, setting her atop the kitchen counter as her hands move to rest just above his hips. Is this a full-blown make-out session? Suddenly you feel a little bad for being here, but that doesn’t stop you from quietly taking a few steps to the side in order to get a better view of his partner. Your breath catches in your throat when you finally recognize the girl: it’s you. Loki’s mouth is on yours, slow and soft kisses, as his tongue teases yours – darting inside your mouth. One of your hands moves to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to you, while his hands jerk your hips greedily to him. A sudden thrust from him and you watch as your head falls back against the cabinet, while his teeth nip at your collarbone. Another thrust, and the moan that escapes your lips sends a shiver down your spine. Seeing this play out, almost in slow motion before you, causes your body to react faster than your mind can function, and you feel the heat pooling between your thighs. Knowing how he tastes, the euphoric feeling only he can give you, suddenly makes you feel empty and deprived, wondering what he would also feel like inside you – the feel of his body against yours – how his lips feel as they devour you. _

You pull yourself from the dream quickly and stumble to your feet, staring down at the person below you. The trickster, who at one time had wanted you for the darkness you possess, to cause chaos with him in taking over the world. You thought he was past saving when he flung you from the roof in New York, this was that same version of Loki you have to remind yourself – not the version you became friends with later on. He’s seen the future though, so there’s a chance he’s not the villain he was then, he’s not committed any crimes since you’ve been with him – no tricks.

You reach down slowly to touch his cheek but stop yourself. The way you’re feeling right now is wrong – or is it? You deserve the chance to be happy again. Loki does make you smile, laugh, with no expectations, and he seems genuine. These thoughts aren’t your own though, they’re his – or are they?

The next morning you’re pacing the length of the kitchen after your third cup of coffee and no sleep, when Loki makes his appearance.

“Finally,” you state, pointing a finger at him, stopping long enough to take another sip of your coffee.

“Good morning,” he greets, moving to grab an empty mug from the shelf.

“So,” you begin, rather frantically, “you know when sometimes, out of the blue you just _want_ some ice cream, but it’s okay, because it’s your decision. Then other times, you might see someone eating ice cream and think, ‘oh hey, I want ice cream.’ Only because you saw someone else eating ice cream, so it’s not really _your _decision, it was influenced by someone else.”

“You’re rambling,” Loki remarks nonchalantly pouring himself a cup of coffee.

You take a deep breath, “I fucked up.”

He turns from the coffee pot and raises an eyebrow curiously, “Did you eat ice cream?”

“No,” you shake your head, “I couldn’t sleep last night and I – I got inside your head.”

The trickster’s expression falls as he begins to realize what you were implying with your previous statement and he interrupts you, “No.”

“Yes,” you look at him sheepishly, “and now I want ice cream, and I wasn’t fully aware I wanted ice cream before I saw you have ice cream and –”

“How do you feel about ice cream?” His question catches you off guard and you can feel your heart beating erratically in your chest. Loki places his coffee mug on the counter, turning to watch you with an intense gaze.

“I think I’ve wanted it since I tasted you that day in New York,” your response is timid as he closes the distance between you. “Which scares the hell out of me.”

“Why does it frighten you?” His blue eyes hold your gaze as he stands over you. 

“Because,” you continue nervously, “everything I’ve experienced, I’m still recovering, and I don’t trust myself with you, not yet anyway. I need to forget – about the ice cream.” 

“You do know,” he tests the water, his tone slightly sinister as he brushes your hair behind your ear, “what this means? Giving me control of your mind like that, I can erase whatever memory I choose – twist and turn your thoughts if I want – oh, the havoc we could wreak.”

Glancing up at him then, you see the small glint in his eyes as he contemplates the idea, and his hand moves to cup the side of your cheek as he continues, “Still want me inside your mind?”

You move your hand to rest on top of his, squeezing slightly as you say without hesitation, “I trust you.”

Loki falters at your words, and you catch the slight sadness in his eyes as he moves his fingers along to your temple as he whispers, “You’re the first.”

As he works his magic, your eyes flash green briefly before you close them tightly, and after a moment the trickster pulls his hand away from your temple allowing you to open your eyes slowly.

“Now, stay out of my mind,” the man glares down at you as he speaks, and you raise a curious eyebrow.

Slowly you realize where you are and the last thing you remember is going to bed last night, you narrow your eyes at the man, “Did you just do a Vulcan mind-meld on me?”

“I have no idea what that means,” he replies, stepping backwards to lean against the counter, picking up his coffee mug, “but you asked, and I delivered. So, where to today, little witch?”

Suddenly a bright orange orb begins to fizzle in the center of the room, slowly expanding into a larger circle. Loki's eyes cut from the spectacle over to you and he catches the look of panic cross your features.

“You should go,” you say quickly, turning your gaze to him, “now!”

The trickster vanishes in a puff a smoke as the orb fully opens to reveal the inside of what appears to be a conference room. A man dressed in a blue robe steps through the opening, a dark red cloak floating along behind him. It appears to be attached to his shoulders but moves as if it has a mind of its own.

Stephen cocks his head at your with a slight know-it-all smirk, “Someone’s been messing with time.”

Your hands fly to your chest in mock astonishment, “Who? Me?”

“The Director will see you now,” Strange states, waving his arm toward the portal, waiting on you to enter.

You make your way through the portal and enter the conference room to see Nick Fury standing at the head of the table. A small lump forms in your throat as you see Steve sitting directly to the right of him, the look on his face indicates he’s both sad and pissed off. Wilson and Barnes are also sitting at the large table, as is Peter Parker. The youngest Avenger gives you a small smile as you sit down beside him.

“Hey,” he says quietly to you.

You smile back before turning a glare toward Fury, “Does Parker need to be here?”

The young man glances between the two of you curiously as the man at the head of the table speaks, “Yes. He needs to know what you’ve been up to.”

You clench your jaw while Parker shifts uncomfortably in the seat beside you as Strange moves to sit at the front of the table opposite of Rogers.

“You disobeyed a direct order,” Fury states glaring down the table at you.

“And?” You challenge him. “Who at this table hasn’t?”

Your words cause the tension in the room to shift as a noise from outside gains Fury’s attention and suddenly the door the conference room opens, and Thor enters. He gives a nod of acknowledgement to everyone at the table, “Sorry I’m late, wasn’t aware there was a party.”

“When did you get back?” Fury questions him.

“Earlier today,” he responds with a smile before moving to sit beside Steve, “please, continue.”

“You’ve been using your magic,” Stephen comments.

“And that’s a crime?” You question him.

“Dark magic is,” he responds.

“Dark magic?” Wilson interrupts, “like black magic – voodoo stuff?”

Barnes shakes his head at Sam and his inappropriate timing to start questioning you about your abilities.

**“Wait, I’m confused. Are you the villain?” **Peter turns to question you.

“We’re all villains in someone’s story,” you respond quickly to him, before you glance over to Barnes who gives you a small nod of understanding. Steve clenches his jaw at your words as he looks down at the table in front of him.

Fury looks annoyed, “I specifically told you _not_ to mess with the timeline.”

“Oh,” you lean forward on the table, your expression changing as you point an angry finger toward Rogers, “but _he _can.”

“Where’s Loki?” Steve’s words are sharp as he stares at you with distrust.

“Why would I tell you?” You glare at the man who knows you more intimately than anyone in the room.

“He tried to kill you,” he responds in disbelief. “Or did you forget?”

“Yea, and then he saved me,” you snap back. “Where were you?”

Rogers’ gaze drops as Thor looks from the man beside him back over to you in disbelief, “You know where my brother is?”

“Not exactly,” you respond, glancing over to the god.

“She’s been running around with him for the last few months,” Fury states, “traveling through time and space, her mission was to bring him, and the Black Grimoire, in.”

“Speaking of which…” Strange interrupts Fury, looking towards you, “where is the book?”

You smirk, “Like I’m giving that to S.H.I.E.L.D…don’t worry Strange, it’s safe.”

“There will be repercussions to your actions,” Fury states, “you know that, right?”

You shrug your shoulders, “Lock me up Director, throw away the key – doesn’t matter to me. I’m not giving you Loki and I’m not giving you the book. Now, if you need my help saving the world, I’m in, but I won’t be a pawn in whatever game you’re trying to play.”

“Leave us,” Fury states to everyone else in the room, causing the rest of the men to slowly stand up and make their way out the door.

*

Once Fury releases you, with strict instructions to inform him if Loki contacts you again, you exit the conference room, intent on finding Wilson or Barnes to drive you back home.

“Can we talk?” Steve questions from the wall he’s leaning against as you walk past him.

“Yes,” you don’t slow down, “but not today.”

“When?”

You stop then, turning to face him, seeing the look of remorse on his face, “I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” he takes a step towards you and you shake your head.

“I’m not,” you say before descending the stairs.

You’re down the stairs and across the lobby when you hear Thor’s voice, “Wait up.”

“I’m not telling you where your brother is,” you state as the man falls in step with you.

“I understand,” he replies, “if he wants to see me, I’m sure he’ll find a way. So, you and Loki are – close?”

“Yes,” you glance up at the god of thunder, “he really is a good man Thor.”

“I know,” he smiles warmly. “Where are you headed?”

“To grab a few of my things, then home. I’d ask you to drive me, but…”

“Right, no experience there,” Thor comments as you reach the door to your room. You open the door and walk inside, not paying attention to the fact the Asgardian checks to see if anyone is watching before he follows you inside and shuts the door, quickly turning the lock on the knob.

Hearing the door shut, you turn, “Thor, what are you…”

Thor no longer stands behind you, Loki’s eyes glare across the small room at you as he says quietly, “All this time, you were playing me, but you were really playing them.”

“No,” you fold your arms across your chest, “I was doing what was right.”

“When?” He questions you, seeing the confused look on your face. “When did they assign you?”

“Strange came to see me after you stopped by that first night,” you reply, “told me about the grimoire and that Fury wanted me to bring you in.”

“So that’s why you went with me?” His tone is challenging, but there’s a sadness in his eyes and you see it.

“No, I went with you, because – you came for me,” you reply quietly. “I felt like you actually cared and that was more than I had felt in months.” His eyes brighten up again and he sees the look of adoration on your face.

“Why even get the book?” He questions, leaning back against the desk.

“Because S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where it was – now they don’t.”

A wide smile crosses his face, “Clever girl.”

“You know they won’t stop looking for you.”

“I know – I may need to go away for a while,” Loki says, his eyes watching you intently, “come with me.”

Closing the distance between the two of you, a sigh escapes your lips, “I would love that.”

“Then why do I feel a ‘but’ coming?”

“But,” he mirrors the smirk you give him as you continue, “I have a few things I need to square away here first, give me a few months, then –”

“Scheming.”

“Lots of scheming,” you cup the side of his cheek.

A sudden knock at the door interrupts you and Sam’s voice is slightly muffled from the other side.

“Hey, sorry…Fury said something about an open-door policy…that you can’t be trusted,” his tone is hesitant, “I’m just the messenger.”

“You should go,” you whisper, flicking your eyes up to Loki.

He gives a slight nod, then lightly kisses your forehead, “I’ll see you soon.”

With a cloud of smoke, he disappears, and you smile to yourself as you move to open the door to your room.

***

“Hey Barnes,” you announce, making your way into the common room. The dark-haired man glances up at you expectantly as you continue, “can you give me a lift back to my place?”

“Sure thing,” he responds, standing up from his place on the couch.

“Hey,” Peter pops up with a nervous smile, “can I come? Maybe have a movie night, like old times?”

You narrow your eyes at him, “Movie night?”

Parker swallows visibly as he gives a nod, but you continue, “Or is Fury sending you to babysit? Make sure I don’t run off with the god of mischief.”

“That too,” he gives you a half-smile, relieved he’s not having to lie to you.

“Sure,” you roll your eyes as you turn to follow Barnes, “you can sleepover Parker.”

“Great,” he jumps over the back of the couch, shooting a web from his palm out across the room to snatch his duffel bag from beside the kitchen counter.

***

“Where else did you go?” Peter questions excitedly as you unlock the door to your apartment.

“Parker,” you look at him in exhaustion, his questions haven’t stopped since you left the compound. “We have all night.”

“Right…sorry.”

You push the door open and the fragrant smell overtakes your senses as you slowly enter. Your mouth falls open at the sight before you as Peter drops his duffel to the floor, closing the door behind you.

“Holy shit,” he says as he walks past you, looking around, “that’s a lot of flowers.”

Every surface in your apartment has a crystal vase brimming with blue Asgardian flowers. The same flower young Loki had given you in the garden the day you met him. There has to be hundreds of them, if not more. Peter takes off down the hall and into your bedroom, “They’re in here too!”

You shake your head as you approach and see a small white note tucked into vase on the coffee table.

“And in your bathroom!” Parker calls from the other room, as you pull the note from the vase, “They’re literally everywhere!”

Unfolding the note, you see the wispy, perfectly written words:

** _You saved me first little witch; you just didn’t know it. _ **

** _P.S. I might have a crush._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months since you started feeling this ache inside - like something’s missing - it happens at least once everyday. You’re not sure what’s causing it or why the stranger you keep seeing causes it instantaneously.

** _Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes._ **

It has been nearly three months – three months since the first time you felt the ache – you feel it at some point every day. The pain only lasts for a few moments, but it serves as a reminder to you that something – or someone – is missing. Sometimes it’s when you’re sparring with Sam, others it’s halfway through a jog, then occasionally it will hit as soon as you step on the elevator in the morning. Today is different though, today it happens when you see him.

You tend to frequent the farmer’s market on Saturday mornings. Old man Earl has the best Strawberries around, and he always saves the biggest ones for you. He’s a sweet man who lost his wife a couple years back and you look forward to your early morning chats with him. You make your way over to Earl’s table and notice a man – tall and lean – already standing there conversing with the him. He has a runner’s build, with short blonde hair, and is dressed in a black track suit. You reach into your pocket and pull out the small wad of cash which you know has at least five extra dollars folded inside for Earl. As he sees you approaching, the old man pulls a basket of out from under the table, sliding it across to you and you pass him the money with a smile, not wanting to interrupt his conversation with the stranger.

The runner watches the scene unfold and smirks, “Oh, what’s this?”

“She’s special,” Earl remarks with a warm smile to you.

You take the basket as you look up at the man with sharp features and piercing blue eyes. He stares down at you for a moment and you can’t help but think of how attractive he is.

“I bet she is,” the corners of his lips turn up in a smile and sadness washes over you momentarily – that feeling coming back – something is missing.

“Thank you, Earl,” you give the old man a smile before you glance back up at the stranger once more. “He has the best strawberries, trust me.”

The man’s blue eyes follow you as you walk away, the smile on his face falling as he watches you leave. He’d only changed his hair as part of his disguise, but he knows you should have recognized him.

***

You’re sitting at your desk in your room at the compound – drawing – when there’s a small knock on the open bedroom door. You glance up as you lay the colored pencil down on the paper to see Steve leaning against your doorframe.

“I was thinking about going for lunch,” he says timidly. “Do you want to come?”

“Sure,” you smile before standing up and moving toward him, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Where we going?”

“Wherever you want,” Rogers replies, the sadness in his eyes present as he notices the blue flower you were sketching, along with several other similar ones scattered about the surface of your desk.

***

Later as you’re jogging, it’s almost as if you sense his presence. It’s an oddly satisfying chill which courses through your veins. He doesn’t see you, but you recognize those sharp features from the farmer’s market – even behind the Wayfarer sunglasses – and you feel that pain again. For a moment you wonder if he’s following you, but then you chalk it up to paranoia. Maybe it’s chance or kismet or whatever shit it is Charlie talks about or – he’s following you.

You pull your phone from your jacket pocket as you slow from a jog to a fast-paced walk and punch a number into the device before placing it to your ear. Calling the one person who is aware of the aching pain in your chest.

“Hey you,” the girl on the other end answers cheerfully.

“It’s happened twice today,” you skip the pleasantries.

“Oh,” she responds slightly alarmed, “how bad?”

“Like a twelve bad,” you glance back over your shoulder at where the stranger was seated on the park bench, but he’s not there anymore. You glance around trying to find him again, but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Where are you?”

“North Dakota,” Charlie responds. “Do you want me to come?”

“No,” you say sweetly, “that’s alright.”

“Are you –” There’s a hesitation on the other end of the line.

“I’m not using my dark magic if that’s your question.”

“I just worry about you.”

“I know,” you glance around again, looking for the mysterious man. “I need to go. I’ll call you later.”

***

You make your way through the compound quietly – one destination in mind – knowing you can’t stay cooped up in this place all evening. Too much time on your hands gives you too much time to think and you don’t want to think – you don’t even want to feel right now.

“Where you going?” Bucky questions from the kitchen island.

“Out.” He and Sam share look of concern as you move closer to them.

“Want some company?” The soldier offers.

“Probably not a good idea,” you remark, winking at Parker who sits on one of the barstools. You walk over and place your hand on Barnes’ shoulder, lowering you tone just a tad – sultry almost, “You remember what happened the last time we went out.” You smirk before leaving, hearing Parker choke on the sandwich he’s eating.

“Do I even want to know?” Peter finally questions the dark-haired man as Sam begins to laugh.

“They went to jail,” Wilson claps his hand onto Barnes’ shoulder. “Steve had to bail them out.”

***

Peter sees the light on in your room, thinking your back from the bar awful early, he decides to stop in to check on you and is surprised to find Steve sitting at your desk.

“Sorry,” Parker apologizes, “I thought you were her.”

“It’s okay,” Steve holds up one of the drawings from your desk, “Does this mean anything to you?”

The young man’s eyebrows shoot up in recognition and his voice drops, “Oh no.”

“What is it Peter?”

“That’s the flowers Loki would send her,” Peter replies. “Do you think she remembers?”

“Has she said anything to you?” Rogers looks at him, the worry apparent on his face.

Parker shakes his head, “No, sometimes she gets this real sad look on her face though.”

“I know, I’ve seen it too.”

“I don’t like lying to her,” Peter states, folding his arms across his chest.

“It’s for the best.”

***

You’ve been at the bar about half an hour when the familiar chill overcomes you again and you look around quickly, instantly spotting the handsome man from earlier in the day sitting at the bar. He glances over at you, his eyes meeting yours and you can see the hint of sorrow – even from across the room. The way he looks at you, it’s as if he knows you, like he’s waiting for you to acknowledge him. You move slowly across the crowded bar until you can sit on the barstool next to him, never breaking eye contact with him.

“I know you,” you look at him curiously. “I can feel it – like I’m drawn to you – but I don’t remember you.”

“Someone’s been in your mind I’m afraid,” a look of deep concern crosses his features. “I suppose I would be the only memory they would erase.”

“Is that why you’ve been following me around?” Your question surprises him. He wasn’t aware you’d picked up on that.

The corner of his mouth turns up in a half-cocked grin, “Always so perceptive, little witch.”

“You’re not very good at it,” your reply is tinged with sarcasm. “The farmer’s market, the park, and then here. Why?”

Loki watches you for a moment, unsure why he didn’t leave after this morning at the farmer’s market. He’s accustomed to being alone, it shouldn’t even phase him by now, but he’s missed you terribly the last few months. The little smile you have after your first few sips of coffee in the morning, how you twirl your hair – or his – around your finger when your sleepy, he’s even missed your atrocious taste in movies.

“I couldn’t leave,” his words are barely above a whisper.

You watch him and contemplate your next words, knowing you shouldn’t use magic for this, but you need answers. Carefully you reach for his hand, “May I?” The man hesitates, drawing back from your grasp, so you continue quietly, “Help show me who we were, so I know – please.”

He slowly reaches for your hand, “There’s a reason they made you forget.”

Taking his hand in yours, you squeeze it tightly, “And there’s a reason I feel this emptiness inside – this ache.”

You close your eyes as Loki’s memories of the two of you flash through your mind like scenes from a movie, from him pushing you off Stark Tower, you feeding on his life force, to training with you, and traveling with you. All the little looks, lingering touches, smiles, and laughter. All the memories come flooding back, overwhelming you, and you jerk your eyes open to stare at the blue-eyed man in front of you. 

“Loki,” his name falls from your lips in recognition as your eyes brim with tears.

“Yes,” the smile on his face genuine at your happiness to see him. You scramble from the barstool, grabbing his face in your hands. A small laugh escapes him as he rests his hands on your waist, “Hi.”

You press your lips to his hungrily, slipping your tongue further into his mouth, the ache inside you diminishing. His right hand moves to the back of your head, gripping you tightly in place as he pushes back – his mouth fighting for control over yours. The kiss is primal – predatory – in the vast realm of darkness, you’re his light and he won’t let you go again. He grips your waist tighter with his other hand as he pulls you flush against him. The kiss you initiated leaves you breathless as the god asserts his dominance. When you finally pull back slowly, you run your hand up the nape of his neck, fingernails scraping through the short dirty blonde hair, “This is new.”

“Just a ruse,” he smirks, his arms tightening around you. “Less conspicuous this way. Do you not like it?”

“I do,” you reply with a smile before kissing his lips once more. “Let’s get out of here.”

Loki leans into your ear as he whispers, “You do know I can make us invisible to everyone in this establishment.”

“Loki,” you say his name scandalously.

He pulls his head back with a boyish grin, “I was merely joking.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“You’re right, I wasn’t,” he replies as you take him by the hand.

“Come on,” you tug him off the barstool, “maybe next time.”

***

The next morning the sound of your boot heels on the tile floor echo throughout the compound as you storm down the corridor. Peter and Bucky cease their sparring match upon hearing the glass door to the gym jerk open.

“Where is he?” Your words are hard – cold.

Sam wipes the sweat from his brow, sharing a quick look of uneasiness with Bucky before he answers you, “His office.”

You release the door and they watch through the glass partition as you continue angrily down the hall. Wilson turns back to Barnes, “She knows.”

The dark-haired man gives a small nod of acknowledgement then places a hand on Peter’s shoulder to stop him as the young man starts toward the door, pulling his gloves from his hand.

“But she’s –" Peter glances between Barnes and Wilson, his features fraught with worry.

“This is between them pal,” Bucky’s voice is calm – knowing.

***

You bust through the door to his office and Steve pushes his chair back from the desk – startled a bit. He begins to speak, but you cut him off sharply, “How could you?”

Rogers entire demeanor changes as he realizes you know. Instead of defensive like you’d imagined, his expression is almost sympathetic, “I wanted to tell you –”

“What I did was for Peggy’s happiness,” you clench your jaw. “I didn’t erase your fucking memories of her. My mind Steve – you _literally _messed with my mind and made me forget him and what you did.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Steve responds quietly.

“Don’t bull shit me Rogers,” you practically scream at him, storming toward the desk. “You’re the captain, you give the orders around here. Never thought that would mean such an invasion of privacy, you self-righteous son of a bitch.”

The man slams his hands against the desk as he stands up, the desk chair flying out behind him, “This wasn’t me, dammit.”

You glare at him defiantly, “Show me then.”

“I can’t,” the response is quick.

“The hell you can’t,” you seethe through gritted teeth. “Don’t make me force it out of you.”

Steve holds your glare for a moment before he shakes his head in defeat, offering his hand to you. You grab it aggressively, closing your eyes tightly. You immediately see Steve standing in his office with Fury.

_“Absolutely not,” Steve’s voice is defiant._

_“Funny,” the director’s tone is sarcastic. “I don’t remember asking you.”_

_“You can’t just wipe her mind.”_

_“Strange said if she keeps using her dark magic, we’ll lose her. You know as well as I do if Loki has his hands on that kind of power –”_

_“She’s stronger than that,” Steve counters with a shake of his head._

_“She’s in love with him,” Fury’s voice is cold. “That’s on you.”_

_“I came back for her,” he snaps at the man in front of him._

_“Not soon enough apparently,” the man quips._

_“Don’t you blame me for this,” the anger apparent on Rogers’ face as he takes a menacing step towards the director. “You ordered me to bring Natasha back.”_

_“And you failed,” Fury spits back. “I lost Romanoff and Stark; I won’t lose her too – we can’t afford it.”_

_“I already have,” the captain states before he turns to walk away._

You pull your hand away quickly, stepping away from the desk, a nauseous feeling overcoming you, “You went back for Nat, not Peggy.” He gives you a small nod before glancing down at the desk and you continue, “Why – why – didn’t you tell me?”

Steve cuts his eyes up at you in slight annoyance, “I tried. You wouldn’t speak to me.”

You swallow the lump in your throat as your heart races, feeling as if the world is crashing around you; as if everything you’ve been led to believe about Steve was a lie. You remember him practically begging you to talk to him that day and you shutting him out. You push your feelings down, “Call Fury – I want a word with him.”

***

“That’s my terms,” you stand a little taller, shoulders back as you fold your arms across your chest.

“And if I say no?” Fury questions you with a tilt of his head.

“Then consider me retired as well,” Steve states from the opposite side of the table and you look at him in surprise.

“What is this?” Fury looks over at the man. “You trust her boyfriend now?”

“I think she knows him better than any of us at this point,” Rogers replies, glancing up at you. “And I trust her.”

Fury sighs shaking his head indignantly, “If this backfires, it’s both your asses.”

***

You and Loki climb out of the car in front of the compound. The god of mischief looking around at the newly renovated area.

“Are you sure about this?” He questions you. “They lied to you. Wiped your memories –”

“And you pushed me off a building,” you comment, taking him by the hand with a smirk. “Now look at us.“ The god gives you an unimpressed look as you intertwine your fingers with his and you continue, “That goodness in me, that you like so much, it stems from here – this family. I need them and I need you.”

Loki smiles at your words, placing a kiss on your temple, “Well, when you put it like that – how can I refuse?”

***

“So, what’s the arrangement again?” Sam questions, placing his hands on his hips as he and Bucky look through the glass partition to see you, Steve, and Loki standing outside on the grass.

“Fury pardoned Loki, leaving him under her care, so long as she doesn’t use any dark magic.”

“Voodoo,” Sam corrects him.

“Does that mean they’re both staying here?” Peter asks as he approaches the conversation.

“Yes,” Bucky replies, turning to look at the youngest member of the team, “they’re both staying.”

“Well, this is going to be awkward,” Sam comments as they watch Loki and Steve slowly shake hands.

***

“He came back for you,” Charlie’s smiling face looks at you through your laptop screen in your room at the compound.

“So did Steve,” you furrow your brow at her from your desk chair. “I don’t know what to think about that.”

“The ache you were feeling,” she begins. “It’s gone now right?” You give her a slight nod of your head and she smiles warmly at you, “Sweetie, stop thinking. You’ve been feeling it all along. This whole time you’ve been with Steve and longing for someone else – doesn’t that tell you everything?”

You glance down, “I guess.”

Charlie sighs, “I’ve not exactly been in this situation before, so I don’t really have the best advice, unless they’re open to being polyamorous.”

You give her an unamused look, “Really?”

“Just saying,” the red head shrugs her shoulders, “God of mischief, Star Spangled Man, and the Mistress of Darkness, I’m pretty sure the porno writes itself.”

“I’m going to go now,” you shake your head. “I have training.”

“Be sure to stretch,” she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. “I can send you some great yoga poses.”

You give her a quick wave before you close your laptop, rolling your eyes. You make your way out of your room and down the hall only to be stopped as Loki exits his room.

“Hi,” he smirks. “Where are you headed?”

“Training with Peter,” you respond as he closes his door behind him.

“Mind if I join?” He questions as he follows you to the elevator.

You push the button, and glance up at him with a smile, “Of course not.”

Loki glances back down the hallway to see if anyone is around before he slips an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he presses his lips to yours. His mouth hot against yours and for a moment you forget about your training, his tongue pressing against yours determinedly.

Neither of you pay attention to the elevator doors opening, after all you can call it again, but you do however hear someone from inside the elevator clear their throat. The two of you pull your mouths apart, foreheads still touching for a moment as smirks of embarrassment cross both your features before you turn to see Steve standing inside the elevator with his hands clasped in front of him. He’s looking at the floor, jaw tight, fists clenched.

The two of you step onto the elevator slowly on either side of the super soldier. You take a deep breath to calm your racing heart as the elevator doors begin to close and you say quietly, “Sorry.”

***

“She’s too powerful for you,” a devilish smirk crosses Loki’s face.

“I know that,” Steve responds without looking at the god, “and she’s too good for you.”

“I’m well aware.”

They stand side by side watching as you move stealthily across the grass, holding your weapon close to your chest. You lean down with a mischievous grin, giving directions to your partner in crime.

“What’s she doing?” Steve questions out loud.

“Scheming,” the trickster smirks.

Peter comes into view, sweaty and out of breath from his afternoon jog. You and Morgan ambush him, the cool water from the Nerf gun is a shocking but welcomed surprise. It takes a moment for him to stop covering his face with his arms, before Parker quickly scoops Morgan up, converting her to his team as he places the child on his shoulders, then charges after you.

“How bad?” Steve questions Loki, glancing over to him. “How bad can it be?”

“If she succumbs to the darkness?” The god of mischief looks over to the man. “Even I don’t want to find out.”

“Then we don’t let that happen,” Steve’s voice takes on an authoritative tone.

Loki gives him a nod, “Least we agree on something Captain.”


End file.
